Retazos
by nyaza
Summary: Pinceladas al aire. Personajes, momentos, palabras que se entremezclan y juegan entre si formando nuevos colores. Un collage de retazos viejos, unidos sin orden, ni sentido del tiempo o espacio. Coleccion de drabbles varios, no relacionados.
1. Manteca de Chocolate

Por alguna de esas extrañas razones decidí que si quiero intentar mantener actualziado este lugar, necesitaba un rinconcito donde poner todos los drabbles perdidos. Retazos es el resultado (nombre que deben agradecer a Waddi love 3!)

**Personajes:** ¿Sorpresa? Le quita la gracia decirlo uu.  
**Advertencias:** PG13 Femslash Incesto  
**Título:** Manteca de chocolate.  
**Palabras:** 214.  
**Notas:** Sin resumen porque es cortito, y quien dijo que yo escribiría esto algún día... uu.

Tiene piel que luce a manteca. Suave, resbalosa y con ese color tan característico que ni es blanco como la nieve (o la piel de Theodore) pero que no es lo suficiente tostada para semejar una estadía de verano bajo el sol. Es un chocolate blanco, si lo piensa bien. Dulce y sabroso. Adictivo por sobre todo. Puede imaginarla derritiéndose en sus labios, lentamente, intoxicando su paladar de sabores exquisitos. Sueña con esa piel todas las noches, y la toma entre sus manos cada mañana, cuando le acompaña al Gran Comedor. Pero no es suya (ni es de nadie). Quizás un poco más suya que del mundo, quiere convencerse a veces. Pero son sus ojos, esas cuencas negras como faroles opacos de noche oscura, los que la vuelven loca. Esos ojos que ve en el espejo cada mañana y le recuerdan, que es un poco más de nadie que de ella. Bollones vacíos que le sonríen en confidencia y le hacen desear que la sangre de su sangre fuera suya, suya pero no de nadie. Por que cada noche cuando le dedica las buenas noches y su hermana le devuelve una sonrisa (de esas que no ven nunca la luz del día), Daphne sabe, que la piel de manteca no solo la tiene ella.


	2. Tan Luna

Uhm, por ahora parece eque esto será femslash uu!! En fin, aquí va otro !

**Personajes:** Ginny y Luna  
**Advertencias:** G Femslash implicito  
**Título:** Tan Luna.  
**Palabras:** 383.  
**Resumen:** Porque el tiempo pasa para Ginny, pero Luna sigue siendo Luna.

Es que Ginny se sorprende, cuando se encuentran ahora, casadas, con hijos, adultas, que Luna siga siendo la misma mientras ella ya no es una ni ninguna. No puede evitar mirarla entre nostalgia e incertidumbre como la muchacha (más mujer que niña, pero más niña que anciana) cuando le ve acomodar sus cabellos rubios tras un extraño pendiente nuevo (uno por semana, uno por cada visita, cada uno de sus manos, cada uno aún más bello). No puede evitar obviar la atención a los niños, que vaya a haber uno donde han quedado, ni a los maridos, encaramados en una discusión en la que ella ya ha dejado de prestar atención. Sirve el té casi sin dejar de observarla, y sonríe cuando Luna le habla de criaturas que han descubierto en su último viaje, y de seres que aún le resultan increíble sean reales.

Luna es y siempre será Luna. Lo nota cuando ríe suavemente cuando menciona a los _nargles_, y dice Ginny debería estar conciente de ellos a estas alturas de la vida (vida y rutina, vaya diferencia piensa). O cuando queda mirando el techo, soñando en alguna criatura que ha conocido recientemente, o alguna extraña planta que ha pasado por sus manos. Lo siente cuando Luna menciona a Neville, y la próxima visita que hará a Hogwarts (el nombre que todo lo marca) para llevarle nuevos descubrimientos y material para sus clases. El pensamiento le revuelve más el estomago de lo que jamás la presencia de Rolf lo hizo (porque Rolf nunca fue amenaza, fue resignación).

Luna es aquella niña, aquella dulzura de amiga que un día desapareció del colegio, y que cuando volvió, el mundo ya estaba hecho y derecho (y a jugar a la taza, cada uno a su casa). No hay arrugas en su rostro, ni paso del tiempo en sus maneras, pero Ginny si se siente cansada. Se sienta cansada y con años encima, y el té le quema como recordatorio cuando baja por su garganta. Se sonríe observando a Luna, y teme, teme la hora en que deba marcharse. Porque Luna le recuerda todo lo que una vez fue y lo que pudo ser (porque no es ni será). Y es que Ginny se sorprende de que esté allí, tan niña, tan pura, y tan Luna.


	3. Espejo

_Pansy/Daph fue el primer femslash que escribí, es bueno volver a ellas O!_

**Personajes:** Pansy/Daphne  
**Advertencias:** G Femslash, incesto implícito (pero no importante :P!).  
**Título:** Espejo.  
**Palabras:** 384.  
**Resumen:** Similares pero opuestas. Pansy y Daphne, distintas caras a una misma moneda.

Eran similares pero opuestas. El mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos carbón, aunque los de Pansy eran más chocolate que otra cosa, con el cansancio se oscurecían, volviéndose profundidades oscuras en las que Daphne disfrutaba perderse. Pansy llevaba el cabello corto, allí, apenas encima de los hombros, y Daphne largo, suelto y elegante, con pequeño movimiento y más gracia que la flacidez del de su compañera. Daphne tenía el rostro redondo, delicado, ese que recordaba al de su hermana menor, o al de una joven pequeña a inocente. Pansy tenía facciones duras, atenuadas por una palidez innatural de su piel. Blancas como nieve ambas eran.

Demasiado similares físicamente, Daphne se preguntaba varias veces que diferenciaba a Pansy de Astoria, y la respuesta era tan clara como el agua. Lo mismo en que se diferenciaba Theodore, ellos eran accesibles. Sangre ajena, y pura por igual. Pero Pansy era más que mirarse en un espejo retorcido. Pansy era calma y sensatez. Era una dama con alegría, aunque muchos desconocieran de ella. Era sumisa y delicada. Se sonrojaba cuando nadie las veía, y se enojaba de sobremanera cuando Draco jugaba con ella.

Pansy era muchas cosas, y era la manera en que corría a ella cuando el mundo se le escapaba de las manos lo que la hacía tan imprescindible. Se colaba entre sus sabanas, como Astoria lo había hecho alguna vez, y se abrazaba a su cuerpo entre sollozos y desesperación. Daphne la acunaba y se confortaba en el aroma a jazmín de sus cabellos. Deslizaba sus manos entre ellos, cortos, lacios, suaves, y aunque aburridos para muchos, fascinantes para ella. Pansy dormiría con su cuerpo apretado al suyo, consolándose de cosas que Daphne nunca llegaba a conocer, y no importaba mientras pudiera respirar ese aroma intoxicante, y atraer a la muchacha contra si.

Eran similares pero opuestas. Tan opuestas que todo lo que Daphne veía en Pansy, Pansy no lo veía en ella. Tan opuestas que Pansy escapó a brazos de algún otro tipo cuando Draco se cansó de ella, y Daphne quedó esperando en su cama un calor cada vez más lejano. Un calor suyo y tan propio, y un aroma que le sabe a rosas. Porque al igual que Astoria, Pansy había dejado atrás la necesidad de abrazos y consuelos de aquel frío espejo.


End file.
